Demonic past
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Akito Tenkawa was a resident of the Utopia colony on that fateful day but when he jumped from Mars to Earth he didn't quite make it to his destination. Instead landing in one of the earth's darkest periods in history and worse, no Gekigengar!
1. Prelude

(A/N: Heh I was at a sleepover a while ago and the two things we did was watch the entire series of Nadesico and play Oni. Somehow I got it in my head that Konoko and Akito where soul mates and from there on I just went nuts with the idea. Since no one else has written it down yet and posted any Oni crossovers I thought I'd try my hand at it.)  
  
Nadesico / Oni crossover  
  
Demonic past  
  
Prelude: Memories of a girl.  
  
A purple haired woman ran through his dreams like an avenging angel as she fought enemy after enemy with her bare hands. Her limbs flowed like water as she took down a balding old man with a gun that sprayed a beam of paralyzing electricity. Akito sat on the edges watching as she smashed his face with a purple glowing fist and threw him into another wall.  
  
Griffin, the old man's name was Griffin.  
  
He took yet another blow to the face and went down like a sack of potatoes. The woman grabbed the gun and wrenched it from his hand violently before turning it on its former owner and shocking him until its power source ran dry. She threw it away and set on the man with her bare hands once more. Eventually he lay in a pool of his own blood dead as a doorpost and the woman stopped her barrage. Her chest heaved and the tight fist's her hands made clenched tighter every few seconds. Her knuckles where white under Griffin's blood and her face was even paler. Akito found himself walking toward her holding out his arms as he got close. The woman turned and fell against his chest, finally relaxing her tense stance. Akito smiled at the familiar sound of her breathing as the adrenalin slowly drained out of her system. He shut his eyes and took in the feeling of the scene rather than the sight and let a sigh escape his lips.  
  
"Konoko........."  
  
Akito sat bolt upright in bed as the dream finished, gasping for breath. The dreams......... weren't exactly bad, but they weren't good either. He so desperately needed to know who he saw in his dreams. The purple haired woman, Konoko, was special. He could feel her, not just see her light he did every night, but actually feel the warmth of her body when he hugged her, hear her voice when she spoke and felt her presence looming around him, even in his waking hours. It was strange but the closer he got to mars the more the feeling that she was there increased. Whoever she was, she was definitely on mars, well, at least that's what his gut was telling him.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!! BEEEEP!!!!  
  
He jumped skittishly as the alarm in his communicator went off, telling him morning on the battle ship had officially started. Running a hand through his messy hair he sighed. 'Where are you Konoko?' he wondered within the confines of his own mind. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed the cold air of space hit him like a blast, although he received a shock of a different nature a moment later when he looked up and found himself nose to nose with Yurika Mitsumaru, the captain of the Nadesico.  
  
"AGGGHHHHH!!!!!" he shrieked, scrambling away from the nutcase as fast as he could.  
  
"Hello Akito!" She greeted exuberantly, seemingly unaware of his harassed look or the fact that he was thinking about another woman, "I knocked on the door but no one answered so I used my key again to get in!" Akito looked at her horrified wishing she'd leave him alone, he said as much a moment later when he regained his composure from the shock.  
  
"Leave me alone you nut bar!" he retorted loudly making Yurika reel back slightly. "Can't you give me some peace for five minutes?" His face was flustered he got up and began to push the protesting captain out the door, displaying a strength that no one would of guessed he had by his lanky and unimpressive build. Yurika blinked as she found herself outside in the bright lights of the hall with Akito's door at her back. She turned to go on again and found that her all access key wouldn't work. Puzzled she went to the bridge to ask what was wrong with it. Akito however looked at the sparking panel beside his door with an incredulous expression. All he'd done was slap the button to lock it and it had blown up as if he'd punched a hand through it. Shaking his head he stuffed the wires back into the hole and went to get dressed. His mind, back on the purple haired woman as he forgot about Yurika.  
  
It was all just another day on the Nadesico.  
  
Well that's it for the prelude. I really need to get my act together. I've had a lot of trouble uploading things to the net lately. I just got broadband and it doesn't seem to like my fic's. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about the idea so far. I really have to apologize to all the Yurika-Akito fans, (and boy are there lots of them) but the way this is going I don't think there'll be any place for them.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya / 


	2. A step back in time

Oni/ Nadesico crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: … I don't own either of them and quite frankly I don't give a shit who does.

* * *

Demonic Past 

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: A step back in time

* * *

A/N: EEEEEPP! I can't beleive someone actually looked at this story! You know I was going to scrap this soon, I guess the initial chapter didn't really make an impact. Anyway, since I got like that One reveiw after all this time I decided to go back and take a look and you know what, I found this chapter just waiting to be loaded! So take a look and see what you think now that there's more to the story... 

Gee, I gotta pee... (is it just me or did that rhyme?)

* * *

It was a dark day when the Jovian's attacked the Utopia colony of Mars. They rained down from the skies and took the lives of those who lived there in the thousands. Nothing went untouched as the yellow coloured insects spread along the inhabited areas, destroying as they went along. 

Akito cringed once more as the shelter shook around the few survivors who had gathered there.

"Ohhhhh." He moaned, trying to suppress his fear. Akito Tenkawa, a young Martian colonist looked around as he tried to distract himself from the fighting above. Not far away a young girl and her mother where sitting on a blanket. The girl was looking over at him while her mother was watching a group of emergency medical staff trying to care for an old man who'd been hit by rubble that had fallen in the last attack. Distracting himself he grabbed the crate of oranges beside him and grabbed one out, holding it toward the little girl who's eyes widened in surprise.

"Would you like one?" He asked and the girl nearly bounced in excitement as she took it out of his hands.

"Wow! Thank you!" She chirped brightly, clutching the orange close to her chest.

"How kind…" Her mother said gently behind her, giving a half bow toward him for his generosity. Akito faught off the blush that threatened to engulf his face.

"Oh no, I've got a whole crate of them here." He gave a small gesture toward the box that rested beside him. The little girl though, wasn't about to let him bow out of the conversation.

"You're a nice man, are you married?" Akito nearly choked and her mother snorted with laughter, at the child's innocent enquiry.

"I'm 'I', what your name?" I looked up at him with bright wide eyes, holding the orange to his chest as she spoke. Looking at the vision of cute Akito smiled but it fell from his face as a crash from nearby bought him back to reality and dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He turned his head and focused on the rumble of shifting stone where a crack had opened in the wall, revealing two bright red eyes that flashed once… twice.

His fear returned and forced him into action.

"Get down!" He dove at I and her mother as the wall exploded inward amid the screams of the survivors. I's mother's shout rang in his ears and the shockwave of the explosion would have blown them away if it hadn't been for Akito's weight.

People panicked and ran for the doors as the yellow robot lumbered into the room toward them. Akito picked up I and scrambled with the crowd, lingering toward the back as those up front tried to open the doors. They where jammed and powerless if the screams where anything to go by. Gunfire from the leftover guards pounded in his ears as the adrenalin in his system mixed with fear again gave him the need to do something. Damn hero complex.

He looked around and spotted a small transport vehicle that had been left abandoned and quickly jumped up onto it. The nano implant on his hand tingled as it activated the truck and sent it roaring into life.

"I'll try to hold it off, you get out of here!" He shouted over the sound of gunfire and gunned the engine without waiting for an answer.

"No! Stop!" I's shouts rang out behind him, but he ignored them and the screams… the only thing he didn't realize was that they where his own as he pelted past the firing guards and slammed into the Jovian, driving it back into a wall and pinning it there.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" He shouted around the screech of the still moving tires and gunned the engine as much as possible before three of the robot's red eyes shattered under the pressure and deactivated. There where hopeful yells from behind him as it broke and I was shouting again.

"You're wonderful Mister!" The moment of euphoria was crushed though when a man shouted from the front of the crowd.

"Hey! The doors are opened!" People turned and the two men who where forcing the metal blast doors apart screamed. Akito was thrown forward in his seat as the resulting explosion rocked the entire shelter, setting anything flammable on fire and disturbing the already fragile structure. His felling of pride at having stopped one faded into terror as he forced himself to turn around and look.

There was no one there.

Fire ravaged the remains and the Jovian robots lumbered through the rubble. Then without warning the robot he had pinned to the wall reactivated and glared down at him with it's remaining red lens. More and more appeared from the darkness, looking at him with an almost evil intent and he screamed.

White light rose up in a nimbus around him but Akito kept on screaming. Flashes of people he'd seen in his past ran through his mind and without really thinking he latched onto one of the dreams and held onto it as everything around him faded away and his body was torn apart and put back together, his vision the last thing to return and he found himself lying on his back staring up at a woman with violet hair and green eyes.

"Uh… hi?" The woman went to one knee and leaned in close as he finally gave in to the drag behind his eyes and passed out.

* * *

When he woke next Akito was in a world of hurt. For whatever reason he felt as though a herd of rampaging elephants had been stomping on his head. Groaning he tried to sit up but the persistent tug of the IV needle prevented him from getting far. Using his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes he looked down and followed the thin plastic tube up to where it connected to a bag of fluid that looked disturbingly like blood. Akito almost slapped himself when he took a moment to think about it. He was in a hospital so it would make sense to have a blood transfusion at some point but the confusing part was why exactly did he need it? 

He was just thinking about pulling it out when the door slid open with a pressurized hiss and a doctor entered, flanked by a nurse, and old man with hair that stuck up in two points either side of his mostly baldhead. As the door slid shut he caught a glimpse of a young woman with Violet hair that stuck up into a high point above her head standing guard outside the door looking curious.

"You shouldn't play with that." The doctor said jovially, "The procedure you just went through was experimental and it would be a shame if you died now." He went about checking the chart at the end of the bed and then went onto the machines as they did what appeared to be a general check up. While they did so the Old man closed in on him and Akito caught sight of the nametag displayed on his chest.

"Commander Griffin, TCTF." He hadn't realised that he'd said that aloud until the old man cleared his throat imposingly and Akito froze, his awareness seemed to spike in the sudden panic until pain took its place and let his head fall into his hands as a small robotic voice announced his status from somewhere off to his left.

"Pain receptors are receiving signals from the cranium and there's a second level adrenal spike when addressed." The doctor immediately went about administering a hypo injection. For a moment Akito felt the pain receding before it was abruptly replaced by an intense, hyper energized feeling that caused a familiar bluish white glow to encase his hands. The Doctor and his assistant leapt back from him but Griffin remained where he was until the energy had faded from view then said in an infuriatingly cryptic manner.

"At least we now know that the operation was a success." Akito could feel the outrage building up behind his skull and the computerized voice said something, but he didn't hear it as he let the dam of frustration burst.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The doctor reeled back again, already trying to send for sedatives but Griffin held out a hand to stop him.

"You've been put through an experimental procedure to implant a replicate of an experimental enhancer. While you where unconscious we tested you and you showed a ninety-three percent compatibility match with it. Since you are not in any database of the World Coalition Government it was assumed you where an illegal alien and therefore a candidate for testing." It took a long time for the words to worm their way into his skull, but the anger returned very quickly.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted, pounding the mattress with his fists. "Everyone goes into the United Earth Sphere DNA database at birth!" Griffin was looking at him with a mix of suspicion and anger as he caught onto the line of questioning.

"There's no such thing as the United Earth Sphere." He said in his low growling tone. "You are now a ward of the World Coalition Government under the jurisdiction of the TCTF or Technology Crimes Task Force. Any failure to conform to our commands will result in your imprisonment and or execution." He wasn't even trying to be friendly toward him at all.

Griffin struck Akito as one of those anal military types that lived in the better areas of the Utopia colony. He had the ability to give big commands and the power to back them up. Akito tried his best to match Griffin's stare but in the end backed down, sulking like a child as he lay no the bed and turned his back on the man. It was the sign of defeat that the Commander had been waiting for.

"You'll be expected in my office at 07:00 hours tomorrow morning for briefing as to your new status. Your guide, Officer Konoko, will stay on guard tonight and bring you to me in the morning." Without another word he turned and left the room, barking out an order to the purple haired woman waiting outside who then promptly entered and took up her guard inside the door. She was silent as the doctors gained the nerve to approach and informed him of his new designation or codename. Akito, now Kentaro, didn't really listen as they went over basic things about his profile and left him in the room alone with his guard. She fidgeted somewhere behind him and he guessed that she must be itching to say something so he saved her the effort.

"What's the date today?" He asked, not looking at her. "How long was I out?" The woman, Konoko, shifted again before footsteps announced her moving to the side of the room that he faced.

"It's the twelfth of October 2031, you've been knocked out for twelve days." Akito's eyes snapped open as she said that, but not because he'd been sleeping for so long, but for the simple fact that when the Jovians had attacked the Utopia Colony it had been the 1st of October 2195. Somehow he'd been thrown back in time 164 years to one of the darkest periods in earth's history. Griffin's comments suddenly began to make sense. Space travel wasn't possible yet and there was certainly no life on Mars, let alone the existence of the United Earth Sphere Alliance.

No Utopia colony, No rainbow town and worst of all, Gekigangar hadn't even been made yet!

This turned out to be just a little too much for Akito to handle and the world around him faded to black as he went to visit the sandman once more.

* * *

Ohhhhh! MY BLEACH EPISODE FINALLY LOADED! I GET TO SEE ICHIGO KICK RENJI'S ASS AGAIN! 

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
